Jack Frost and The Fire Snake
by katharine.decker.7
Summary: The planet has been over come by a heat wave like no other. the heat is sapping Jack's strength, making him week and sick. Is Pitch to blame? And what is with all of the rattle snakes every where?
1. 1: The Maple Leaf and The Snakes

Jack Frost steadied himself on the maple tree branch that he was sitting on. He couldn't be sure, but he thought that he was somewhere in northern Wyoming. He sighed and looked around. The tree he was sitting in was the only one for miles in any direction. He had stopped here because he seriously needed to rest. There were no clouds in the sky, and the ground was parched and barren. The tree he had taken shelter in should have had a thick green canopy that would block out the sun, but instead the leaves where dry and brittle providing little comfort to the god of cold who crouched under their inadequate shade.

Jack shook his head, and his hair which was full of sweat shook droplets to the ground. He felt dizzy, and sick. He knew that the scorching heat was sapping his strength. A rough gust of wind blew a maple leaf into his face. Disoriented, he fell from the branch he was sitting on, and hit the ground with a dusty "WHUMP".

He reached up and pulled the leaf off his face. Suddenly to his right he heard a noise like "chhe che chhe". He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with a rattle snake. Jumping up he backed up a few steps and almost ran into another snake. With a startled yelp he jumped up into the tree and looked down. He whistled. He was lucky he landed where he did, any place else and he would have landed on a snake. Now he was no snake expert, but he would have to say that there were over 30 snakes under that tree and that most of them didn't seem native to this region. He watched them for ten minutes when by some unspoken (or unhissed) signal, all of the snakes started to move southwest. Jack frowned at this curious behavior. However he shrugged it off and took off heading in a northerly direction.

He landed somewhere in northern Canada where he crouched by a small stream. Cupping his hands he thrust them into the water expecting it to be cold from glacier runoff; however what he thrust his hands into was warm, like bathwater. He sighed through his teeth and let the water splash back down into the stream. When Jack stood up he was overcome by a wave of nausea that was so bad that he had to sit back down and cover his face with his hands.

"Man, this heat is really starting to get to me." He groaned.

He felt a tiny tug on his ear and looked up. It was Babytooth, one of the Tooth Fairy's tiny tooth collectors.

"Hey Babytooth." He said tiredly.

Babytooth looked him up and down, her eyes full concern. She hopped do to his knee, cocked her head to one side and gave him a worried chirrup.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine."

He stood up and was once again nearly overcome by nausea. He tried to hide his pained look as best he could. He hated it when people worried about him. It made him feel useless and small. He rubbed his aching head and took off Babytooth right at his heels.


	2. 2: The Wind

**Hey sorry I changed the name of the story as you can see it is now called "Jack Frost and The Fire Snake". I know cheesy title. I suck at naming things. Shut up. I don't know why I called it "Jack Frost and Soft-Child". I had just had a few cavities filled so I was a little loopy when I named it… Let me know if you like "Jack Frost and Soft-Child" better and I will change it back. Sorry for super long author's note. **

When Jack landed an hour later, he looked and felt even worse. Even here, only twenty miles from North's home, the air was hot and dry. No trace of the winter land remained, there was only parched earth. The sky had decided that it had had it fill, and had vacated the scene, leavening the air free to gather more heat and spread it around with powerful gusts that almost knocked Jack off his feet.

Jack groaned and looked around hardly recognizing the landscape around him, as he was so used to seeing it covered with snow. He blinked and looked again searching for something that might give him a clue to where he was. In the distance he saw a glint of brown that was darker than the rest of the dusty land. He couldn't be sure from this distance but he thought it might be North's workshop. A glimmer of hope sprung into his tired eyes, only to be snuffed out by another gust of hot wind.

Babytooth clung to Jack's hood trying hard not to be blown out.

"Right" said Jack "let's do this"

Jack jumped head long into the wind and concentrated as hard as he could to control the wild wind. He had found that any wind that is hot is harder for him to control, so this wind was like riding a bull. It kicked, and punched him. It would toss him about like a rag doll. It pushed him to the ground so hard that it cracked one of his ribs, then just for the fun of it, the wind pinned him there refusing to let him up for several minutes.

When it finally did he found himself looking up at a snow white beard with a smiling face behind it.

"How did you find me?" Jack asked the smiling face.

"Is it not obvous?" Said North, he extended a huge hand and helped Jack to his feet. "Babytoov came to us."

With a start Jack realized that he had forgotten all about the little fairy in his battle versus the wind.

"Babytooth! Is she ok? Where is she?" Jack looked about, frantic.

"She is fine." North waved his hand and said "She is back at my workshop."

Jack stood and grimaced, holding his ribcage.

North's brow furrowed and he said "Are you ok? You did hit the ground very hard."

"I'm fine." Jack waved him off. "It's just the all of this heat, you know?"

North nodded "Speaking of witch, why aren't you in the southern hemisphere? They are having their cold season now aren't they?"

"They should be, but it is hot there too which is why I came here. I think that we should call a meeting."

"All ready on it." North waved "Come the others are waiting for us."


	3. 3: The Fire Snake

**Sorry this took so ****ing long for me to write. I kept playing with ideas… but I think I have it now. Also I am listing to Flogging Molly while I write this. **** YES. I am sorry for all people who like Sandy (that sounded better in my head) he will not be in this fanfic. Sorry. **

Jack walked up to the main control board for the globe in North's workshop. This had always been a favorite view of his, the yetis making the toys and the elves being under foot and crazy.

"Jack!"

Something large with bright blue and green feathers slammed into him so hard it fully broke his cracked rib.

Agh.

"Hey Tooth Fairy."

She responded by forcing his mouth open and looking at his teeth.

"Oi. Tooth remember what North said 'Fingers out of mouth'"

"Sorry…"

She backed up smiling giddily.

"Thanks Bunny." Jack groaned.

"So," North said in a loud voice "I bet you are wondering why I gathered you all here today."

"Yeah we do. It's so damn hot! All around the world!" Bunny huffed "I will bet you 100 carrots that it has something to do with Pitch."

"Pitch?" Said Jack skeptically "Heat isn't really his style… he told me that nothing goes together better than Dark and Cold."

"That may be true," Said Tooth "however heat might be his plan, to weaken you Jack. You could not see the way the wind was hurting you. It was not a normal wind. It-it looked like a-a snake."

"Jack…" North put a hand on his shoulder "I feel it, in my belly. You are not as ok as you said."

Jack brushed his hand off.

"It's nothing. Just a broken rib" He mumbled.

"What!?" Bunny hopped over and before jack could stop him he lifted up Jack's hoodie. All four of them including Jack gasped. A massive bruise went all the way from his nipple to his belly button, and it was getting bigger by the second as they watched it spread completely covering his belly button.

Looking at the bruise Jack began to feel light headed almost as if seeing the wound made it worse.

A chilling laughter echoed through the workshop. A dark form stood at the top of the globe.

Pitch.

"Oh… look its wee wittle Jacky-wacky. Wining about an itty-bitty bruise"

Bunny dropped Jack's hoodie, and Jack looked up at Pitch and leaned heavily on his staff.

"You know what…" Pitch sneered as he paced the back and forth "I feel in a kind of bragging mood today" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter with diamondback pattern print. "Like it? It is my newest creation."

"A lighter?" North scoffed. "You cannot intimidate us with just a lighter."

"Watch me." Pitch opened the lighter and clicked it on. Instead of a tiny flame a gargantuan snake came out. A diamond back rattle snake completely engulfed in fire except for its rattle which was completely made of ice. Its head was at the very least 7-8 feet long and triangle shaped. It wound its self around the globe so it was hard to tell how long it was but Jack guessed at least 200-250 feet long and as big around as a train. (That my dear reader is what we like to call a big ass snake.)

It seemed at first to have crushed Pitch to the globe but then Jack saw him sitting on the snake as if it were the best thing in the world, despite being covered in fire.

The fire snake turned its head to stare at Jack. Pitch pointed a bony finger at Jack and whispered a single word.

"Die."

The snake struck at Jack completely swallowing him in flames.


	4. 4: Jack, Jamie, and Death

**This one is a litter weird and also has some severe uncensored language. You have been fucking warned **

Jack sat up. He was still in the main workshop but the Fire-Snake and Pitch were gone. The globe was a burnt out shell. Lights of children still flickered on its surface but they were quickly going out.

But that is not what surprised him the most. He saw Bunny holding a clearly lifeless form… his body.

Bunny was sobbing and kept saying "Don't you fucking die on me. Don't die. Don't you die you little piece of shit."

North put his hand on Bunny's shoulder.

"Bunny… he's passed."

"HEY!" Jack shouted "I'M RIGHT HERE! GUYS!?"

He waved his hand under Bunny's face. He didn't look up; his tears fell right through Jacks hand as though he was made of mist.

"They can't see me." Jack backed up. "I-I can't be seen by anyone."

Jack buried his face in his hands. He felt a cold grip on his shoulder and found himself looking at a dark hooded figure. He turned and came face to face with the figure.

"Jack!"

A child's voice came from behind him and he turned again to Jamie standing next to Bunny.

"I can still see you Jack." Jamie smiled.

He took Jacks hand and Jack felt the figure behind him disappear. Jamie smiled at him again and Jack felt as though he was looking in a mirror. Jamie's face morphed into his own startled and confused face. Then his own face came rushing up to meet him as though it was going to ram him. A millimeter from hitting him the face stopped and planed a soft kiss on his cheek and then everything went black.

**Ok had to put this here. I ran out of ideas… I don't know if this will ever be completed… sorry truly I have been too busy and got bored with the idea. The next chapter might come out in two weeks because that is my spring break. If you guys have any ideas please put them in your review, much appreciated. **


End file.
